


First of Many

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: This has been the most extraordinary day of John's life. And it's about to get more interesting.





	First of Many

This had, quite possibly, been the most extraordinary day in John Watson’s life. This morning he’d been looking at a flat with a bloke, and now he was on his way back to that flat after an insane day that had included a crime scene, a kidnapping (two, really if you counted Sherlock going off with the cabbie), a chase around London, dinner, and, ultimately, John shooting a serial killer before Sherlock could do something monumentally stupid.

That was quite a lot for one day already and now, judging by the giggling and the way Sherlock kept brushing his hand against John’s and walking unreasonably close, it was going to be capped off by some quite possibly mind-blowing sex.

An extraordinary day indeed.

They tumbled back into the flat, finding it mercifully free of any drug busts. John pulled Sherlock down and kissed him, hard. Sherlock moaned softly and shrugged out of his coat, tossing it haphazardly over a chair and tugging John back to the sofa. 

John got out of his own coat, letting it fall on the floor as he climbed into Sherlock’s lap, straddling him and running his fingers through those obscene curls. 

Sherlock’s large hands cupped his waist, holding him in place as if afraid John would slip away. John rolled his hips, grinding down on Sherlock, feeling their cocks, trapped by trousers and too many clothes.

Letting go of Sherlock’s curls, John started on the buttons of his shirt. Somehow Sherlock peeled off his jumper and tossed it aside, opening his mouth as John licked his way inside.

Suddenly, a noise in the doorway made John turn. Lestrade stood there, leaning against the doorframe, grinning at them with his arms crossed.

A realization hit John like a bucket of ice cold water. Sherlock and… _Lestrade_? So had the drug bust just been to keep John from making a move on his boyfriend or…

“Stop thinking so hard,” said Sherlock, leaning in to nibble John’s throat. “And you’re late.”

“Yes, well, someone had to tidy up the paperwork.” John watched as Lestrade sauntered into the flat, closing the door behind him and taking off his own coat. Lestrade gave John a heated look and started on his buttons.

“Wait,” said John, pulling back. Sherlock and Lestrade both mercifully stopped what they were doing. “What’s going on?”

Lestrade rolled his eyes and perched on the arm of a chair. “Sher didn’t fill you in, yeah?”

“Obviously,” rumbled Sherlock with a note of irritation.

“I did tell you you needed to,” chided Lestrade before turning his attention fully back to John. “Sherlock and I have an open arrangement. In fact, we’ve been considering a third. So when you turned up… but I should have realized he hadn’t explained.”

“John’s clearly interested,” said Sherlock. “It was unnecessary.”

“It’s always necessary,” said John, pulling away and sitting next to Sherlock on the sofa. He ran a hand through his hair, considering. “So you two… want me…. to be part of this?”

Sherlock put his hand on John’s knee. “Don’t be dense.”

“Oi, give him some room,” said Lestrade, moving over and tugging Sherlock to his feet. He sat down in a chair and pulled Sherlock down into his lap. Sherlock grumbled and tucked his head against Lestrade’s shoulder. Lestrade stroked his hip and smiled at John. “It’s like being a relationship with an overlarge cat sometimes.”

“You don’t complain when I’m on my knees,” said Sherlock, muffled.

“Not at all,” said Lestrade. “So, John, interested?”

John licked his lips, looking at the two of them together. He could see how Sherlock might crave Lestrade’s firm hand. And the DI certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes. No, he didn’t need much time to think at all. “Yeah,” he said. “I am.”

“Good. Sherlock, since you neglected to do what I told you, you can kneel right there for the moment, got it?”

Still grumbling, Sherlock slipped out of Lestrade’s lap and went to where he’d pointed, slipping to his knees.

Lestrade ruffled Sherlock’s hair as he got up and moved to the sofa, sitting next to John. “It’s Greg, by the way, since I know he didn’t tell you that either.”

John shrugged. “It’s been a busy night.”

Greg reached out and touched John’s hand. “And if you don’t want this, it’s fine. In fact, if you just want Sherlock, I’ll take off.”

John shook his head, pulled Greg closer and kissed him. Greg’s hand came up and he cupped John’s cheek, taking control of the kiss. He moved incrementally closer. John’s flagging erection came back full force as he breathed Greg in.

Greg finally broke the kiss, grinning at John. “I’d hoped you’d say that. Come on, bedroom, all of us.”

Sherlock got to his feet and finished stripping out of his clothes by the time he reached the end of the hall, climbing into the large bed and moving to the headboard. He sat back and gave his cock a stroke, managing to look both bored and aroused at the same time.

John left his shirt in the hallway, entering the room he kicked off his trousers and climbed in after Sherlock. He took a moment to admire the man’s pale, lithe body, then moved between Sherlock’s knees, batted his hands aside and licked a stripe up his cock.

“Oh,” breathed Sherlock, eyes going wide.

John smirked and wrapped his mouth around Sherlock. He bobbed his head, feeling Sherlock shift and flex underneath him. Sherlock’s blunt fingers ran across John’s scalp.

The bed dipped as Greg climbed in to join them. He ran a hand down John’s broad back, then leaned down and whispered directions.

John obeyed, earning a low moan from Sherlock. Greg handed him the lube and John coated his fingers. As he pressed a digit in, Sherlock’s moan was muffled, no doubt by Greg’s kiss.

Raising his head, John continued fingering Sherlock, but shifted a bit so he could swallow around Greg. Greg swore lightly, thrusting into John’s mouth but careful not to choke him.

John pulled back again after another minute or two, rubbing his jaw and giving them a rueful smile. “Out of practice.”

Greg leaned in and kissed him again. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you get plenty.” He pushed John over onto his back and moved over him, kissing him deeply.

John groaned softly, surprised by how much he liked Greg’s weight on him. Greg rutted against him and John spread his legs on instinct, hands skidding down Greg’s back. He realized he felt safe, in a way he hadn’t in a very long time, and he relaxed, trusting.

Greg smiled against his lips. “You’re a very handsome man,” said Greg. He reached down and took them both in hand, making John groan louder. “And we want to take care of you.”

John nodded and Greg kissed him again before kneeling back and looking towards Sherlock.

Sherlock was on his hands and knees, watching them, eagerly fingering himself. Greg ran a hand through Sherlock’s hair. “You want John?”

Nodding, Sherlock pulled his fingers free and braced himself.

John sat up and moved around, lining up and thrusting in, grabbing Sherlock’s hips as he moved.

Greg leaned over and kissed Sherlock, then John. He watched them a moment, then knelt in front of Sherlock. There was no hesitation as Sherlock greedily swallowed his cock, every thrust of John’s pushing Greg down his throat.

“Christ,” muttered John.

“He’s gorgeous,” agreed Greg, leaning over and kissing John again. 

John nipped at Greg’s bottom lip, thrusting a little harder. 

Greg pulled his cock back and braced Sherlock. “Go on, John, fill him up.”

John nodded and doubled his efforts, squeezing Sherlock’s hips and groaning as he came, folding himself over Sherlock’s back as he jerked with the force of his own release.

Greg kissed the back of John’s neck. “My turn,” he murmured.

Reluctantly, John pulled out and sat back, spent. Greg rolled Sherlock onto his back and thrust in all at once, making Sherlock cry out. Sherlock flung a hand out and John caught it, holding on as Greg chased his own pleasure.

John watched Greg work a hand between them. Sherlock’s cries were muffled by Greg’s lips as he came, shivering with the force of it. Greg followed him moments later. It was beautiful to witness, and John’s heart ached to know he was a part of this.

When Greg’s hips finally stilled, he raised his head and smiled at John. John leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, then Sherlock. 

Greg carefully pulled out. Sherlock made a face at the sticky mess and slipped out of bed, making his way somewhat unsteadily to the en suite.

Chuckling, Greg flopped onto his back, arms behind his head. “He loves it, just doesn’t love the morning after if he doesn’t clean up.”

“I can’t say I blame him.” John scooted down and lay on his side, looking at Greg.

Greg smiled at him and leaned in for one more kiss. “Thanks for this. I hope we can do it again sometime.”

John trailed a hand down Greg’s chest. “I’d like that,” he said.

The door to the en suite opened and a damp washcloth hit John’s shoulder. He laughed and glanced back, but Sherlock was out of sight again. Shaking his head he gently cleaned up Greg, then himself.

Sherlock came back out and collected the cloth. Greg reached over and John found himself tucked against Greg’s chest. Sherlock returned and spooned around him. An extraordinary day and night, it seemed. And the first of many. John drifted off, safe between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thank you to smirkdoctor for the prompt.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab.


End file.
